


Awkward Confessions

by MageofHeart



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute fluffy romance between a human and a alien, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:33:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageofHeart/pseuds/MageofHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat can't get a certain cool kid off of his mind. He decides it's finally time for him to spill his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for my friend Mandy! Who, like myself, has a huuuge love for DaveKat. 
> 
> Like all my fanfics, this one was written to a song. The song was "I'm Low on Gas, and You Need a Jacket" by Pierce the Veil. You don't have to listen to it, but I find it provides nice background music.

**You stare at his back.** He’s sitting down, faced away from you, staring at his hands. You’ve come to tell him something, something you’ve been wanting to get off your thinkpan for awhile. The emotions, the feelings you feel for this human infuriate you. Makes you want to break things. Punch walls, slam doors. It’s gotten to the point where Dave Strider takes up all your think space.

That damn Strider charm.

The staring continues as you go unnoticed. There is a pounding in your chest and a lump in your throat. You try to force your feet forward. 

Your first step is shaky. You realize you’ve never confessed flushed feelings before, you don’t know what you’re going to say. 

_Suck it up._

Deep breaths, inhale, exhale, okay, keep walking, keep walking. Collect your thoughts. You’ve got this, Karkat, you’ve got this.

Fuck no, you don’t got this. You make a last minute spin on your heel and head the opposite direction.

“What do you want, Vantas?”

Strider’s voice startles you and you stop in your track. You hear movement behind you, and you know he’s getting up, he’s going to confront you.

“Come to scream at me?”

You don’t answer, can’t answer. The lump is still caught in your throat and you struggle for a breath.

“You always fucking scream. You’re really loud, you know that?”

_Why can’t you move!?_ You’re screaming at yourself, move damnit, move! One foot in front of the other, it’s basic. You can’t bring yourself to do it. You’re frozen. Waiting.  
His hand comes down on your shoulder, grasping, squeezing. “What’re you going to yell at me about today?”

Eyes shut tight, a small breath escapes from your lips, but no words. The words refuse to form. Why is this so hard? How does anyone live through this?

“What’s the matter, Vantas? Cat got your tongue?” 

Enter stomach flutters, a feeling of wings tangling, dancing, inside of you. “Strider. I..” You clear your throat, once, twice. A third time for good measure.  
“I harbor red feelings for you.” There. You said it. It’s out there, in the open.

Everything’s still as you wait for an answer. 

“…I don’t speak troll. Can you tell me what ‘red feelings’ are in human, Karkitten?”

Right. Of fucking course. Now you have to say it a second time because you two are completely different species and have completely different methods of confessing. Fucking damnit.  
“It means,” you start, counting to ten, then backwards to one. “It means…”

You’re at a loss for words. How could you possibly say this in a way he’d understand? 

“It means I want to start a romantic relationship with you.” Your eyes are still shut, one of your hands covering them, cheeks stained red. 

Dave doesn’t answer for a few moments, and you’re about to run away, far away, when the hand placed on your shoulder turns you around so you face him. His sunglasses are pushed up, resting on his head, and you stare into those red orbs, the very same color as your blood, and the one thing that has ever made you think the color might be beautiful after all. You’ve only seen them on one other occasion, one in which you were screaming at this human, asking if he knew what it was like to be different, to be considered a freak by your own kind if anyone were to find out.

That had been when he took those damned shades off for the first time around you, showing you those gorgeous red eyes, and saying that yes, he knew what it was like to be different. That was also the first day you started to feel these things for him. 

He leans down and presses his forehead to yours, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“Me too.”

You wrap your arms around him and bury your face in his chest.


End file.
